1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dynamic preview display method of an electronic device and the electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the growth of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices are being widely used such as mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, notebook computers, wearable devices, or the like. The electronic devices are coming to a mobile convergence level encompassing even functions of other devices.
The electronic devices may, for example, provide a calling function such as a voice call and a video call, a message function such as a Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), an electronic mail (e-mail), and the like, an electronic organizer function, a camera function, a broadcast play function, a video play function, a music play function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a game function, a Social Networking Service (SNS) function, or the like.
The electronic devices (for example, various types of electronic devices such as smart phones, digital cameras, or the like) may display images stored within the electronic devices on screens or display previews of images photographed by image sensors on the screens.